


Red Wine for White Fabric

by Gingerfloss



Category: Iron Man (Comic), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel 616
Genre: F/M, PWP, canon stealth submarine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2013-02-27
Packaged: 2017-12-03 18:24:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/701267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gingerfloss/pseuds/Gingerfloss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"..And then one of his ex's just turns up and has a go at me and then this happened and I look a mess!" Virginia Potts needs stress relief and she needs it now. Luckily there's always been another member of Stark Industries beside her to give her what she needs, and get rid of that awful dress. ((Pre-IM))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Wine for White Fabric

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mystmoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mystmoon/gifts).



It hadn't even been three hours, and pepper had already given up and left the party. Tony had embarrassed her already, turning up like that had been the last thing she'd needed him to do. She'd sort the press in the morning, when her brain wanted to cope with it. Brushing down her dress in a hope that it might make the red wine stains look less horrific, she marched across the carpark under the building, her lips set in a scowl. As usual she'd gotten herself into a little confrontation with one of his ex items of trash.

Pepper had never been one for violence but it seemed people just liked to empty wine over her instead, it a way, it was almost more embarrassing. Part of her had hoped Tony would at least have said something to her, but instead he'd just fallen about laughing at her. Wiping the tears from her eyes she looked over at the man leaning on the usual company limo: "Happy?"

The man in question looked up from where he'd been leaning on the car, surprised to see Pepper "We leaving?"

"Yes." she finally reached him with her lips still set in the same scowl: "I can't stand being near Tony Stark any longer, he's trying to get on my nerves, I swear. Not only did he have to turn up with three supermodels on his arm he's dragged Rhodey down with him! And then one of his ex's just turns up and has a go at me and then this happened and I look a mess!"

Happy nodded "I saw. Never heard nothing about him actually coming to this either. It wouldn't kill him to tell me who I'm driving where. And you don't look that bad Pepper... that was a horrible dress anyway."

"It would kill him to actually behave and tell someone what he was doing and when she was doing it!" Pepper complained, her voice and her temper rising as she stepped a little closer to him, almost closing the gap between the two of them: "And kill him to not embarrass me infront of a group of people I barley know and ruin my reputation again and make a mess of me!"

He nodded, looking down at her "I take it we're not waiting for him then"

"Of course not. I don't want anything to do with him right now. There'll be trash in the morning, and i'll have to clean that up as well as whatever trouble he causes" Pepper pointed out bluntly, stepping a little too close, pausing when they made eye contact, her breath hitching a little as she tried not to cry or panic or both at the same time. Staring straight at him for a moment before suddenly closing the space between them, pushing her mouth up against his without really thinking about what she was doing.

His eyes widened but he pulled her up gratefully, kissing her softly and trying to keep himself from saying anything stupid and ruining the moment that she'd created. His affections seemed to be calming her down a little. Pepper lent up, wrapping her arms around his neck she pulled herself up as close as possible, knowing they where alone down here as she deepened the kiss, slipping her tongue into his mouth as she closed her eyes, secretly was just glad someone had shut her up. He pulled her closer, groping her ass grateful for the tight dress as the kiss deepened.

She whimpered a little, leaning back into the touch as she started to trail her kisses down his jawline and onto his neck, grinding her body up against his, desperate for some affection. He nuzzled into her hair, his hands sliding up her legs and under her skirt. Happy had been expecting to be pushed away when his hands started to wonder a little, kissing at her neck and nipping her neck.

"Please..." Pepper muttered, nipping his ear as she ran her hands down his chest, pulling his tie loose as she shifted into his gentle touch, her legs already spreading a little: "Please...don't stop..."

He hadn't really needed her permission, it was just nice to have it as he turned her around, pushing her back against the car and letting her jump up, wrapping her legs around his waist tight. Their mouths didn't leave each others as he started to pull at her hair, unclipping it and letting it fall loose around her shoulders, hitching her skirt up a little around her thighs. It was pure heat and pleasure as they both let their emotions take over for a little while, her anger and frustration had become lust again.

There was a bang from overhead suddenly that made them both pull apart in panic, exchanging a look that meant exactly the same thing to both of them. Gently happy let her down, pulling away when her heels hit the floor and pulling the back door of the car open for her: "Miss Potts?"

The older giggled, her cheeks burning a little with blush as she scrambled inside, sqeaking in surprise when he spanked her. Pepper was glad that she'd borrowed the limo for the night, they actually had some space, pulling the door closed after them she turned to him, smiling again not the logical part of the experience was over: " You're always so polite..."

"Figured you'd like a bit of privacy" he murmured, collapsing down onto the back seat and kissing her again, not wanting to let his bosses mouth stray too far from his own.

"mhm..." she purred a little, leaning over him and running her hand though his hair, kissing him in return, slipping her tongue back into his mouth. spreading her legs a little wider as he pulled up her dress a little more, Pepper was secretly glad she wasn't wearing tights as his hands graced her legs before he yanked her down to straddle him.

He leant up to deepen the kiss, running his hands up her legs, pushing up the bottom of her dress till she could straddle him properly, grinding against his crotch suddenly.

The woman on top of him moaned at the feeling, shifting a little to make it easier for him, it had been far too long since anyone had been near her she couldn't help the reactions. Somehow her own hands found their way down his body, helping him pull off the suit jacket as she slipped her touch under his shirt, blushing a little as she felt his chest, surprised by the muscle underneath.

He loosened the shirt, letting her slip it off and down his shoulders, nuzzling into her neck and sucking lightly. Pep moaned, tipping her head back a little at the touch, spreading her legs wide as she gazed up at him. He pushed her skirt up, dragging the soiled dress up and off over her head, throwing it aside somewhere. The noise she was making increased a little as he touched her bare skin, his warm hands against her stomach. Pepper jolted slightly as the cold air hit her, blushing her usual shade of strawberry in surprise when she remembered she wasn't wearing a bra.

His eyes widened too at this discovery before he smiled, massaging her breasts softly below his fingers, brushing against the nipples as he kissed her. Pepper moaned, kissing him back to mask the noises she was making at his touch, the heat pooling in her stomach already, arching her back up a little into his touch.

He leant up to her ear, continuing to play as he kissed it, nipping her: "Under the seat...condom..."

She nodded, groping for it and pressing it into his hand: "You're organized..." Pepper almost giggled, kissing his neck: "spending too much time near me."

He nodded, undoing his belt: "You're a bad influence boss..."

She giggled, running her hands over his crotch: "and i'm only going to get worse..."

He pushed down his own trousers as he watched her slip out of her underwear, leaning back a little to watch and trying to resist the urge to touch her and she ditched the lace on the floor, kicking it aside.

Pepper kissed back, already starting to loose herself in the moment as she wrapped her legs around his waist, grinding up against him and letting him feel her heat. The bare head of their skin against each others as finally he allowed himself to touch the naked woman on top of him.

He moaned into her mouth as he groped her ass, his fingers running curiously between her legs

She couldn't help the moan as his fingertips brushed her heat, pushing into his touch desperately, her legs spread wide to him. Pepper leant in, trying to steal another kiss as her phone suddenly started to ring: "fuck!"

He paused but continued with his fingers, exploring curiously as she pulled her phone from her bag: "You gonna get that?"

"mhmm... I-i better... It's the boss." she whimpered, unlocking it and pressing it to her ear, gazing up at her lover. He continued, kissing up her neck. Pepper's blush darkened as she spread her legs wider, her wetness almost spilling out onto his fingertips as she tried to keep her voice on a level, not going to well with it. He kept quiet as he heard her trying to hide her emotions, aware of how much it was turning him on.

"Stark what do you want...No..I'm not busy..." Virginia was struggling to keep her voice on a level as her lover ducked his head a little, leaning down to press his mouth against her breast, casually flicking his tongue against the skin. Her body arched forwards into his touch as he ran his hand down her back, brushing against the sensitive skin on her back: "...Shut up...I don't care how much you've had to drink..." Happy shifted his touch between her legs, thrusting a finger deep inside her heat and making her moan, her cheeks burning as her shifted back up, kissing her neck and ear and listening to her phone call: "J-just...no...I'm not listening..." He was thrusting his fingers deep into her with, holding her close as her body moved with him, he voice starting to break: "F-fuck...t-tony go away...I-i can't..."

She'd almost finished the call when he hit exactly the right spot suddenly thrusting her hips up hard into his touch as she climaxed messily into his hands with a cry of pleasure, the phone slipping from her fingers without remembering to turn it off.

He pushed her onto her back on the leather, pressing the condom into her hand, she was she hazy from her climax. Pepper nodded before he could make a request of her, not caring how much of a mess she looked like right now, ripping it open and reaching down between his legs, running her own hand over his erection curiously, starting a little when she realised just how big he was.

He let out a breath he hadn't realised he was holding, moaning as he leant down over her, his hands either side of her head.

She purred a little as she slipped the condom over his erection, kissing him lightly as spread her legs for him, running her hand down his cheek: "Fuck me..." Pepper muttered, kissing at his neck.

He nodded, nuzzling into her as he held her, his head pressing against her entrance as she watched her. She whimpered, spreading her legs a little wider and grinding up against him, taking what she could of him into her heat in one movement, one of her hands in his hair: "please..."

He nodded and thrust into her, finding a speed as he bit down a moan "So tight..."

The woman beneath him moaned, clinging as she let him fill her: "nothing..." she muttered, biting his neck lightly: "nothing for three years..."

"Really?" he gasped then groaned as he pulled her body closer, running her hand down over his chest to grope her again: "A woman as beautiful as you and nobody wanted you?"

"Nobody deserved me..." Pepper managed though her moans, tightening her grip around his waist as he started to move faster: "Nobody can me me scr-y-yes!" she cried suddenly, tipping her head back a little and closing her eyes as he hit exactly the right spot, the sensation darting down her legs like electric: "aaah, harder!"

He did as she asked, thrusting deeper into her as he kissed her neck to muffle himself, moaning lightly. Peppers lips found his as she kissed him, both arms around his neck, her own hips starting to buck up against his, trying to control herself. The moment was become a mess of noises and heat as he kissed her hard, thrusting up into her as he came inside her, panting a little as he kept moving for her sake.

Pepper's climax hit seconds later, making her scream. It was the most beautiful noise he'd heard her make, shuddering as her entire body reacted to the orgasm. He'd never seen her loose control completely before, and it was something he was never going to forget. Pepper's expression and the way her body moved against his, the intimacy of the moment between them.

Happy kept her close, as he pulled out, trying not to collapse onto her as he gently pulled her up into his arms, somehow managing to sit her up. He held her close as they curled round each other, panting and sweaty and naked as they just enjoyed the moment, his hands in her hair again as her stroked it lightly, kissing at her shoulder and her neck.

Pepper really couldn't help herself, giggling as she leant against him, kissing him deeply: "sorry..."

"Sorry?" he asked, gazing at her and letting his gaze wonder over her body, stroking her naked body: "What are you sorry for Virginia? You're amazing..." She blushed, when he used her name, looking down at the heels still strapped to her feet before she noticed something, grabbing her phone from the floor and showing it to him, the call to Mr Stark was still engaged.

His eyes widened "Oh...Um."

Pepper looked over at him, before looking down at the device in her hand again. She cut it off, collapsing onto him: "we can't do anything!" she laughed, glancing up at him. The rare smile of hers plastered across her lips as she wiped her damp hair from her forehead: "i better go find him before he starts asking questions..."

He nodded, sitting up a little more as she scrambled off his lap. Looking round the limo before deciding that Tony had done worse in there, whilst he'd been watching. He sighed and reached for his boxers as Pepper ran her hands through her own hair, playing with the loose auburn curls that where falling over her shoulders.

She paused, watching him for a moment before turning around and kissing him again, clambering over to straddle him as she pushed him back down into the leather: "Although." the ginger smiled, stroking her hand down his face and not his chest: "surely Tony can't be expecting me to still be here." Picking up her phone again she turned it off properly, throwing it over onto the passenger seat, still not breaking eye contact with him.

He looked up at her "Again?" he asked hopefully, running a hand over her back and pulling her close: "You really do look much prettier without that awful dress Pepper."

"Mhm..." Pepper slipped her hand down between his legs, groping him curiously: "if you're up for more..."

He pulled her down for a kiss: "What do you think?"


End file.
